Deseo Concedido
by El jardin de los hechizos
Summary: Cuando tienes lejos al amor de tu vida, la tristeza embarga tu ser, y más, en una fecha tan señalada como es la navidad. Un deseo a una estrella fugaz, puede hacer tu sueño realidad… (Personajes Jane & Nathan)


**Disclamier**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, excepto Nathan y Lexie que son propiedad de Maya Masen Cullen . Este es Os está participando en el concurso de Navidad del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autor se dará a conocer una vez finalizadas las votaciones.

**Summary: **Cuando tienes lejos al amor de tu vida, la tristeza embarga tu ser, y más, en una fecha tan señalada como es la navidad. Un deseo a una estrella fugaz, puede hacer tu sueño realidad…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseo Concedido<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

El tiempo pasaba volando incluso cuando eras inmortal, ya estábamos en diciembre y se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, en la calle se olía el ambiente festivo, aunque aún quedaran un par de semanas.

La situación con los Cullen seguía estando tensa, aunque no habían vuelto a hacer ningún movimiento. Estaban siendo cautos y eso los hacía temibles. Por este motivo mi padre había enviado a Lexie y a Nathan a intentar averiguar que estaban tramando. En realidad, al único que le había pedido que fuera fue a Nathan, ya que con su don, podría esconder su presencia, pero mi amiga se había ofrecido voluntaria para acompañarlo. Estar encerrada en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo la ahogaba, y más siendo un espíritu libre como era ella.

Esta misión, como la catalogó Emmet, tenía alicaídos a mis hermanos, Jane y Alec. Los dos fingían estar bien. Escondían sus pensamientos de mi don, pensando en cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, pero había momentos en que esos intentos de evadirme perdían fuerza y lograba penetrar las barreras. Alec lo llevaba mejor que Jane.

Me encontraba en las puertas del despacho de mi padre, aprovechando que las mujeres habían salido de compras y Alec había salido a cazar con Emmet. Podía oír la conversación con mis tíos.

— Pasa, Edward – dijo Aro sin que yo llamara a la puerta.

— Si estás reunido puedo volver más tarde, no tengo problema – dije abriendo la puerta

— Hijo, nosotros ya nos íbamos – dijo Marcus levantándose.

Salieron del despacho, dejándome en un cómodo silencio con mi padre.

— Tú dirás – rompió él el silencio.

— Son Jane y Alec – solté sin más – me preocupan, desde que Lexie y Nathan se marcharon a averiguar qué hacían los Cullen, están apagados, y ni siquiera tienen la posibilidad de dormir para desconectar.

— Ellos saben que es importante mantener vigilados a nuestros enemigos – dijo recostándose en su silla –, deberán aprender a vivir con ello, porque no será la primera ni la última vez que salgan.

— La que peor lo está pasando es Jane, Alec comprende que Lexie tenga que salir de vez en cuando, sean tres días o un año, por eso no se sorprendió cuando se ofreció voluntaria para acompañar a Nathan.

— Esa chica tiene agallas. El don de Nathan es muy útil para estos casos, por eso él es importante que vaya.

— Si, yo lo sé, pero a Jane le cuesta comprender eso, pero bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema.

Mi padre soltó una risita, no me gustaba andarme por las ramas y con él siempre acababa hablando de cualquier cosa.

— Verás, he pensado que ahora que se acerca la navidad, podríamos decorar el castillo.

— Como venimos haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

— Si, pero también podríamos hacer una fiesta, no sé. Algo que ayude a que Jane se distraiga. El otro día la pillé torturando con su don a varios animales antes de zampárselos.

— Así es mi pequeña revoltosa. Hablaré con tu madre y tus tías, a ver qué dicen ellas.

Me quedé hablando un poco más con mi padre y luego me fui a mi dormitorio, que se encontraba vacío, ya que mi pequeña estaba comprando junto a todas las mujeres. Si al menos pudiese dormir, me echaría una siesta hasta que ella volviera, pero en su lugar, me puse música en el Ipod, me acomodé en la cama y cerré mis ojos, es lo más cerca que estaría de poder dormir.

**POV JANE**

Habíamos salido de compras, aprovechando el día nublado que hacía. Llevaba días pasándolo mal, sin realmente estar mal. Solo estaba triste, alicaída, y tenía ganas de torturar a cuanta persona o bicho viviente o no, se me pusiese por delante, por eso torturaba a los animales que encontraba por el bosque, luego me bebía su sangre, así no desperdiciaba nada.

La causa de mi actual estado de ánimo, era Nathan. Mi padre le había mandado en una misión junto a Lexie. Debo admitir que al principio sentí unos celos terribles hacía ella, pensaba que quería quitarme a Nathan. Luego comprendí que ellos eran lo único que se tenían, pero hicieron falta una conversación con Edward, otra con Nathan y otra con la propia Lexie para que se quedara grabado en mi memoria.

— Jane, hija – me llamó la atención mi madre —. ¿Dónde andas?

— Perdón, estaba distraída – le puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida, por supuesto. Ante mi familia intentaba parecer que todo estaba genial, incluso tenía que esconder mis pensamientos de Edward, porque sabía que él se preocuparía por mí, de ahí que me escapara al bosque — ¿Qué decías?

— Que se acerca Navidad y hay que ir pensando que les regalamos a los hombres de la casa y a los principitos de mamá – rodé los ojos cuando mis tías la secundaron, el principito de mamá más joven era Collin y tenía 400 años – sé lo que estás pensando.

— ¿Y se puede saber que estoy pensando? – dije divertida – no sabía que también podías leer mentes.

— No, jovencita no puedo leer mentes, pero sé que estás pensando que es tontería que diga principitos de mamá cuando ya son bastante mayores para ello.

— ¿En serio que no sabes leer mentes?, porque era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

— No, no sé leer mentes, pero llevo contigo mucho tiempo, y ya conozco tus reacciones.

Desde que Bella se unió a la familia, hemos celebrado la navidad a bombo y platillo, antes no le prestábamos mucha atención, no poníamos decoración, ni había ninguna cosa especial. Pero desde que ella entró en nuestras vidas, todo cambió. Ahora los chicos se encargaban de ir al bosque a buscar el abeto más verde y grande que encontraran. Nosotras decorábamos las estancias de nuestro hogar, y todos los 25 abríamos los regalos. Nuestro menú, a pesar de ser lo mismo, también era variado, pero solo ese día, teníamos en nuestra mesa, sangre de distintos animales.

Mi madre y mi tía, se encargaban de comprar los regalos de todos, y nosotras los suyos. Siempre nos sorprendían con lo que realmente queríamos, ellas decían que no, pero tenían un don muy especial, y era el ser madres y observadoras.

— Ve con Bella a comprar ropa, sobre todo pijamas, no sé qué hace pero se le rompen todos – no pude evitar reír, todos me miraron como si estuviera loca — ¿Qué es tan divertido?

— Nada, mamá. Dudo que sea Bella quien los rompa – por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi cuñada sonrojándose, lo que confirmaba mi teoría de que era Edward quien los rompía.

Me dirigí con Bella, hacía las tiendas de ropa, sería una tarde excepcional.

— Dile a mi hermano, que se contenga por las noches y no rompa tantos pijamas.

— No es su culpa.

— Es su culpa, por ser un impaciente – solté una risotada – en serio, y sed también un poco más silenciosos, que se os oye desde kilómetros.

— No es verdad.

— Para el oído humano no, pero el de los vampiros sí.

— Que vergüenza, ojala pudierais dormir.

— Si, a mí me vendría bien poder dormir – dije triste.

— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?, a mí no puedes engañarme – dijo como si fuera mi madre o una hermana mayor o lo que es mejor, mi mejor amiga.

— Lo estoy llevando, duele tenerlo lejos, pero sé que es por nuestro bien. Aunque no me gusta que fuera en estas fechas, todos estáis en pareja y yo no la tengo cerca.

— No sabemos cuándo volverá, pero estoy segura que si se lo pides a papa Noel, te lo traerá.

— Si no se come a los renos antes – las dos nos reímos por mi broma, y ojala fuera tan fácil.

— Al menos he servido para hacerte reír – dijo dándome un abrazo.

— Eres única – le respondí devolviéndole el abrazo pero no tan efusivamente – continuemos con las compras antes que se nos haga de noche.

Volvimos a casa cargadas con tropecientas mil bolsas de ropa, para todos y adornos navideños, todo estaba muy tranquilo, así que me fui a mi habitación a ordenar mis nuevas adquisiciones para luego dirigirme al bosque a romper árboles, rocas y torturar animalitos, esa era mi única forma de descargar mi mal humor.

Las semanas pasaron volando, seguía sin tener noticias de Nathan, se habían dejado los teléfonos aquí, para evitar ser descubiertos, así que no podía ponerme en contacto con ellos. Hoy era el día de decorar el castillo, solo faltaba una semana para navidad, las matriarcas de la familia ya tenían nuestros regalos, pero estaban guardados bajo llave en una cámara acorazada a prueba de vampiros. Mis primas y yo, habíamos ido a recoger el regalo para nuestras madres, los tenía guardados en mi dormitorio, al fondo de mi armario.

Como todos los años, teníamos preparado una foto de todos sus hijos para cada una, algunos dirían que sería una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que no envejecemos, pero nos gustaba esa tradición que se había instaurado desde que Bella llegó a nuestras vidas. Además de otros regalos más valiosos que pondríamos debajo del árbol.

Emmet y Felix, fueron este año los encargados de traer el árbol, ya lo teníamos en nuestro salón, y ahora los demás nos encargaríamos de decorarlo, la encargada de poner la estrella sería Bella ya que la habíamos relegado a sentarse en el sofá, mientras que con nuestra supervelocidad, decorábamos cada una de las habitaciones y por supuesto el árbol, en un cuarto de hora, teníamos toda la decoración, en su sitio y Edward con Bella enganchada a su espalda como un Koala, se encaramó a la pared para que su novia colocara la estrella.

Cuando esta estuvo en su lugar y Edward y Bella con los pies en el suelo, mi tío Cayo, encendió las luces del árbol. Hubiera dado toda mi existencia porque Nathan estuviera aquí.

La cena de Nochebuena, se nos echó encima, en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi madre y mis tías, habían ido esta mañana a la carnicería a por nuestro alimento, además de comprar carne para Bella. Teníamos en el frigorífico la dotación mensual de sangre de animal para cada uno de nosotros, más aparte las raciones para esta noche. Nos habíamos puesto nuestras mejores galas para la apetitosa cena, la cubertería de plata estaba en la mesa, como cada veinticuatro de diciembre, aunque solo se usase uno de los servicios. Las señoras de la casa, así lo querían, pues así se haría, porque si se enfadaban eran de armas tomar.

Se sirvió el primer plato, para Bella, un filete de rape con crema de champiñones a la menta, y para nosotros, un rica y apetitosa, copa de sangre de caballo. De segundo Bella tenía carrillada de ternera con crema de calabaza y nosotros, sangre de vaca, no estaba tan buena, pero se dejaba beber. Para el postre, Bella se comió una copa de tres chocolates y nosotros tuvimos una copa, pero de sangre de oso, los que habían cazado, esa misma mañana alguno, de los chicos.

— Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser humano de nuevo y comer lo que ha comido Bella – dijo Emmet cuando nos reunimos todos delante de la chimenea, después de recoger la mesa – tenía muy buena pinta.

— También estaba muy bueno – declaró Bella sobándose la barriga – estoy llena.

— Nos hubiera servido con que Lexie estuviera aquí, y hubiera usado su don en nosotros – dijo mi primo Collin.

La mención de Lexie, causó una punzada en mi muerto corazón, porque me recordó que Nathan no estaba aquí. Los ojos de Edward y Bella, se fijaron en mí y yo les sonreí, una sonrisa más falsa que las monedas de tres euros y que por supuesto esa no me llegó a los ojos y ellos lo notaron, me conocían bastante bien.

Nuestro momento de tertulia pasó cuando Bella bostezó, y ella y Edward se retiraron para que mi cuñada descansara, en este momento la envidiaba, porque ella podía dormir y olvidar durante unas horas lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, yo intercepté a mi padre que pasaba por el pasillo y le di los regalos de mi madre y mis tías, para que los pusiera bajo el árbol. Acto seguido me di una ducha para cambiarme de ropa y me recosté en la cama para leer mi viejo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta. Perteneciente a la colección de libros de Shakespeare que me regalaron las navidades pasadas, era de las primeras ediciones.

Cuando amaneció, nos reunimos todos alrededor del árbol, había salido un día soleado, por lo que hasta el atardecer no podríamos salir, si no era al bosque. Emmet se encargó de repartir los regalos, parecía un niño, estaba ansioso.

Quedaban pocos regalos, entre ellos los de Emmet, Edward, Bella, mis padres, mis tíos y tías y él mío. Sabía que ese regalo no era Nathan porque era muy pequeño para que cupiera él. Emmet le paso el regalo a Edward, una colección de música de su época. A Bella un colgante con su inicial, que debió costar un dineral, porque era de oro blanco con diamantes.

A mi madre, además de la foto, donde aparecíamos, Alec, Edward, Bella y yo sonriendo, también un par de joyas que pertenecieron a Ana Bolena, que me costó conseguir, pero con un poco de persuasión y unos cuantos billetes morados, me hice con ellas. De haber podido mi madre hubiera llorado, Ana fue su amiga cuando aún era humana, y esas joyas, le trajeron recuerdos, alegres dijo ella, que no cambiaba la vida al lado de mi padre por su vida humana.

A la tía Didyma, además de su foto correspondiente, se le añadía un cuadro original de Francesco Zuccarrelli, uno de sus pintores favoritos, y que hizo unas pinturas para la familia en alguna ocasión.

Athenodora, además de su foto como sus dos cuñadas, recibió una escultura original de un escultor griego de su época, que además ella conocía. A mis primos les costó conseguir la dichosa figura, pero la persuasión vampírica facilito el trabajo.

A Cayo, le regalaron un juego de mesa llamado Risk, al parecer es un juego de estrategias y su mujer pensó que podría gustarle. A Marcus, una colección de libros muy antiguos, estaban escritos en latín. A mi padre, un antiguo reloj de bolsillo, al parecer era uno de los primeros relojes de bolsillo que se fabricaron.

Cuando llegó mi turno, recibí un precioso guardapelo de oro, con dos fotos, una era una imagen de mis padres humanos y la otra de mis padres adoptivos, Aro y Sulpicia. Después de mi transformación nunca supe que fue de mis padres. A Emmet le habían comprado unos juegos para la consola, lo dicho era un niño con muchas décadas encima.

Salí al bosque, necesitaba respirar aire puro, un eufemismo como una catedral, nosotros no necesitamos oxígeno para sobrevivir, pero en este momento la naturaleza era una vía de escape. Oí, pasos que se acercaban, y enseguida supe que era Edward, mi querido hermano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, a lo que yo me encogí de hombros — ¿No te ha gustado tú regalo?

— Sí, ¿por qué no tendría que gustarme? – le miré por primera vez.

— Porque no lo llevas puesto, por ejemplo – dijo sentándose a mi lado, en el tronco de un árbol caído, más bien derribado por mí.

— No quiero perderlo y lo he dejado en mi habitación.

— ¿Y que haces aquí tan sola?

— Pensar.

— ¿Es por Nathan? – asentí no había caso en seguir ocultándolo. – Sabes que era necesario que fuera, no te tortures.

— No me torturo, sé que es importante que fuera, su don le hace imprescindible para esta clase de misión, es solo que lo echo de menos y además se junta con estas fiestas, ya se me pasará — si fuera humana podría atribuirle estos cambios de humor, al periodo como le ocurría a Bella.

— No me lo recuerdes – ups, había dejado entrar a Edward en mis pensamiento. – Es una tortura, cuando está en sus días.

**POV NATHAN**

Habíamos salido a investigar que estaban haciendo nuestros enemigos, desde la última agresión, no habían vuelto a pronunciarse y Aro estaba intranquilo, así que me pidió que fuera. Lexie se apuntó a acompañarme, desde que nos juntamos con los Vulturis, hacíamos escapadas a distintas partes del mundo, cada vez me costaba más hacerlas, ahora que estaba conociendo a Jane más profundamente, pero sé que para Lexie eran importantes, era un espíritu libre y permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar la agobiaba.

— Romeo, deja de soñar despierto – me dijo Lexie, estábamos volviendo a casa y habíamos parado a cazar.

— Déjame en paz, ¿O te tengo que recordar cómo estás mirando últimamente a Alec? – le dije en tono burlón.

— Yo no miro a Alec de ninguna manera.

Dicho eso, se alejó y ya no me habló hasta que terminamos de cazar. Continuamos nuestro camino hasta nuestra nueva casa, la guarida de los Vulturis. Al llegar los que estaban por allí nos saludaron efusivamente, el interior estaba decorado como años anteriores. Y en el árbol, quedaban dos regalos, con nuestros nombres. Lexie tiró de mí cuando vio que me había quedado parado en mitad de la sala, y nos dirigimos al despacho de Aro, donde sabíamos que lo encontraríamos.

Y no nos equivocábamos, lo encontramos allí junto a sus hermanos. Tras contarles lo poco que habíamos descubierto, nos acompañaron hasta el salón, donde acababan de reunirse Sulpicia, Athenodora y Didyma.

— Entonces es cierto que ya habéis llegado – dijo Sulpicia encerrándonos en un abrazo a Lexie y a mí.

— Nos lo ha dicho Collin, pero no nos lo creíamos y hemos venido a cerciorarnos – secundó Didyma.

— Acabamos de llegar, hemos estado reunidos con Aro – les explicó Lexie.

— Ya que estáis aquí, tener vuestros regalos.

Athenodora, nos entregó el paquete correspondiente a cada uno y lo abrimos sin demora. En mis manos tenía un Ipod, último modelo. Me alegré un montón, el anterior se había roto. Lexie, tenía un camafeo con su cara esculpida. Ambos dimos las gracias y las mujeres nos dejaron partir para descansar. Pero lo que menos quería era descansar, quería encontrar a Jane, para desearle una feliz navidad.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Jane? – le pregunté a Bella que en ese momento salía de su habitación.

— Ya estáis aquí – grito abrazándome — ¿Estáis bien?¿No os ha atacado nadie?

— Bella estamos bien, no nos ha atacado nadie, tampoco es que nos fueran a hacer mucho daño.

— También es verdad – dijo sonrojándose, era algo típico en ella – Jane está en el bosque, Edward está con ella, si sigues el rastro los encontraras, no pueden haber ido muy lejos.

Tras despedirme de Bella, corrí en dirección al bosque, capté la esencia de Jane, inconfundible para mi olfato y seguí el rastro, conforme iba acercándome, usé mi don para esconder mi aroma.

— Ya verás que pronto vuelve – oí la voz de Edward – no tienes que estar triste

— No recuerdo mucho de mi vida como humana, así que no sé si era muy sentimental. La cuestión es que lo echo de menos.

— Es lógico, yo también echaría de menos a Bella si tuviera que marcharse, o bien ella o bien yo.

— Sabes, le hice caso a Bella, pedí un deseo anoche, que vi una estrella fugaz, desee que Nathan estuviera aquí el día de hoy. Y no se ha cumplido.

"Edward, estoy aquí no le digas nada, quiero darle una sorpresa", me comuniqué con Edward usando su don, capté un asentimiento de su parte, señal de que me había escuchado.

— ¿Y quien te dice a ti que no se haya cumplido? – menudo traidor, ahora le dirá que estoy aquí.

— No se ha cumplido, porque deseé que estuviera con nosotros mientras abríamos los regalos.

Era momento de intervenir, así que me acerqué todo lo sigilosamente posible a ella, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— La estrella tardó en encontrarme y por eso no he llegado antes – susurré.

— Edward, ¿un vampiro se puede volver loco? – Edward se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, ¿por qué?

— Porque oigo la voz de Nathan en mi cabeza – decidí dejar se usar mi don, a ver si se daba cuenta que estaba detrás – y ya hasta huelo su aroma.

— Entonces yo veo visiones – dijo Edward comenzando a reír.

— No estás bien – le dijo Jane a su hermano, y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír al ver la cara que puso la pequeña diablilla.

— No, en serio, mira, estoy viendo a Nathan ahora mismo – continuaba Edward mirándome.

— No digas tonterías, me voy a cazar.

— Dirás a torturar animalitos más bien.

— Lo que sea – Jane se estaba internando en el bosque cuando hablé.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?.

— No, Edward quiero estar sol… — se quedó a media frase cuando se giró y me vio – Nathan, eres tú, no estoy loca.

— No estás loca, soy yo en carne y hueso, metafóricamente hablando.

Se lanzó sobre mí para darme un fuerte abrazo y ambos caímos al suelo, pero no nos importó. Edward comenzó a alejarse entre risas, no estaba seguro pero me pareció escuchar un "no hagáis cochinadas" o algo parecido, pero estaba tan perdido abrazando a Jane que me importó un pimiento lo que dijo.

— No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos – me dijo mientras nos poníamos de pie.

— Yo también, pero ya estoy aquí – todavía no habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, pero eso se iba a terminar, en este momento — aprovechando que estamos a solas y en la naturaleza quiero preguntarte algo.

— Tú dirás

— Jane, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Ya lo somos – me dijo incrédula.

— Quiero decir formalmente. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Sí, claro que sí – nos fundimos en un tierno beso, estaba deseando hacerle esa pregunta desde que la conocí hace meses cuando llegamos con los Vulturis.

— Feliz Navidad, hermosa – dejé un beso en su frente.

— Feliz Navidad – me respondió.

Y sin más palabras nos internamos en el bosque, para estar solos y alejados de la familia, aunque no hiciéramos nada más allá que darnos unos besos, queríamos estar solos y disfrutar de nuestras primeras horas como novios, y en ese castillo atestado de vampiros metiches, no tendríamos privacidad. Sin lugar a dudas, esta se había convertido en la mejor Navidad de toda mi existencia.


End file.
